Ninja Hybrids
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: The ninja are born into the unfortunate world of Maximum Ride. Each are 2% Bird, and they Meet the flock Better than sounds *UP FOR ADOPTION MSG ME FOR DETAILS*


5 women were lined up with hand cuffs on their wrists; there were notice able bumps on their bellies. The five were pregnant, just what the School wanted. The first woman was skinny, short and had brunette hair that was in a bun. The next was a tall woman with long, straight blonde hair, she had icy blue eyes. Next to her was an average height woman with medium length reddish-brown hair, her amber eyes burning with passion. The next woman was a bit taller than the first, she had shaggy black hair and the largest bump of the 5, due to the fact she was pregnant the longest. The final woman had blonde hair in a braid that had evidence of light graying; she looked at her cuffed wrists.

"Hello my magnificent mothers to be!" A woman in about her early 30's walked in, a man about the same age walk next to her his glasses shielding his eyes. "Thank you all for donating you unborn children to science!" She seemed way too happy about this. "My name is Letizia Rossi! I'll be monitoring your babies and my assistant, Ivan Arsov, Will be working on the DNA project!"

The women had sold their unborn children for science for the money but 1 woman tried to escape now they where in chains. But it was well worth the pricing they sold them for over 15,000$ each child.

"Ok sense I'm nice I'll let you chose the DNA we'll fuse in you're unborn child!' Letizia was way too happy about this. "5 species of birds so choose wisely! They are a Falcon, an Eagle, a Hawk, an Owl, and a Vulture." Ivan and Letizia awaited for one to speak up.

"um... I guess falcon for my child…" it was the long, blonde haired women.

"Great." Ivan said and scribbled on the clipboard in his hands.

"An Eagle," It was the reddish-brown haired woman. Ivan scribbled it down

"A hawk," The shaggy haired woman said.

"A vulture," The woman with braided hair sad.

"I Guess the Owl is the only thing left, so I'll do that." Ivan scribbled the animal names down, and whispered into Letizia's ear.

"Well we'll get prepared for the operation we'll go backwards of who chose, so Ms. Walker you'll go first, " Ms. Walker looked up and shuddered.

~Time Skip 8 Years~

Five 8 year olds sat in medium size cages. They were all depressed, one boy counted the seconds, the minutes, and the hours until the next test. This boy was named Zane, or just subject 3. In the next cage was a boy with reddish-brown, gravity defying hair, Kai was his name. A shaggy, black haired boy was scowling; this was Cole the 'Leader' of the group. Jay was the brown haired boy, his eyes where blue and puffy from crying. The last boy was the youngest of the five, by about 4 months, was Lloyd.

"We need to break out of here TONIGHT!" Cole yelled. He stomped around his cage.

"But the odds of us escaping tonight are 20% if we don't have a complete plan." Zane said, crushing their hopes.

"Please don't tell us the odds Zane, but anyway we'll have to think of a plan first." Kai stated. They looked at Jay.

"What are yah looking at me for?" Jay asked surprised.

"You all ways come up with ideas though." Lloyd replied.

"Oh Well uh-" They were interrupted by the door opening with scientists standing in the center. They stood tall but they were shaking on the inside. The Scientists walk over to Jay's cage, and open the door.

"Time to come out freak, you have testing to do bird brain." One Eraser Said to Jay.

These five boys where mutants, 2% bird actually. Lloyd was a vulture, Jay was an owl, Cole was a hawk, Kai was an eagle, and Zane was a falcon. They had wings on their backs, each a different color, green, blue, black, red, and white. Here in the School they were just objects, much to their displeasure.

Cole look at Jay his face said "it's time to escape." And that's when the chaos started.

!Lloyd's Pov! 

I bolted awake from the memory/dream._ These dream suck, it bad enough I dream about me being an all powerful ninja. _I think, It was 10 years ago, I'm 18 why do I still dream this. My door opens to Cole, his black wigs folded against his back.

"All right Kid, Zane made breakfast; after we eat, we'll train." He smirked at me because I am the youngest of the 5 of us, but only by a few months. I shuffle out of the covers and stretched my whole body, flapping my green wings a few time to wake them up.

I walked over to my dresser, and pull out a green T-shirt, jeans, and socks. I put them on and put on black shoes. I look at my self in the mirror; my normally wavy blonde hair was currently a mess. I grab a brush and tame the beast that is my hair. When my hair is tamed I look at my emerald green eyes, they never seem to dull, always shinning with pride.

Walking down stairs I see Jay and Kai sitting on the couch eating the fresh pancakes and Bacon. Kai had on a red zip up sweat shirt, unzipped with an orange t-shirt underneath, jeans and red shoes; though none of the clothing items' had the same color as his wings. Jay had on a cobalt blue hoodie, jeans and blue shoes.

I walked in to the kitchen, Cole and Zane were chatting away at the table. Cole had on a grey hoodie, black jeans and black shoes. Zane had on a white and red baseball shirt with jeans and with shoes. Zane's clothes always get bleached but his white wings seem to be the brightest thing he has.

There is a plate of pancakes sitting on the counter, I walk over to it and take a bite.

"Great as always Zane," I say.

"Thank you Lloyd," Zane sends me a warm smile which I return.

I take a seat in a chair that's across from the couch. And think of the dreams I've had lately. They're some what accurate with our powers, Kai is Fire, Cole is earth, Jay is Lightning, Zane is ice, and I'm all four plus a beam of light I can shot out of my hand, but in my 'ninja' dreams we didn't have wings. We train to protect ourselves for wolf hybrids called the Erasers. The School always wanted us back sense we're one of the few hybrids that hadn't died.

"Lloyd!" I snap out of my thoughts to see Kai snapping his finger sin my face. "While you of in La-La Land Jay and I wanted to come up with a name for us."

"Why not Ninja?" I ask, to me it just feels right.

"Yah, Ninja. It rolls of the tongue plus it just feels right!' Jay Said.

"yah…" I say leaving to put my dishes away. "Can we go for a fly till lunch and then stop at a café? We haven't done it in a while, plus I'm itching to fly. " I ask no one in particular.

"Yah I could go for that." Cole said Leaning back in the chair and putting his feet on the table. "The wind through my hair," Cole flipped his head of shaggy black hair, "would feel great."

I walk over to the front door, "well what are you guys waiting for?" I fling the door open and fly outside, I easily reach 30 feet. I see the bright colored wings of Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane close behind me. We all fly higher to about 60 feet. I fold my wings and drop. "YAHHHOOOOOOOOO!" I yell, as I reach the ground I pull up, stretching my 15 feet wing span.

Out of the 5 of us Zane was the most agile, him being part falcon, and fastest. We continue to fly around for about 20 minutes until we hear

"ANGEL!" It was a female, we turn to the left were the scream originated, in the distance was a Helicopter. It was the School.

Heheh well here is my primary story I'm writing. Hope you like it R and R.

~Author S.


End file.
